Crossroads
by DarkNekoGirl
Summary: AU Digimon crossover He was gay wasn't he? So that kiss from a girl no less shouldn't have affected him at all right? RIGHT? Certain events lead to another and it goes on and on.


**A/N:** Hello! Well, as you can see this is my first Digimon fic, even though I've been a fan of it for years, it's been my current obsession as of lately. So I just had to write something up, and I don't feel guilty about it at all :D Hahaha it was just something I came up with, an idea I wanted to try out. It's a Digimon crossover and I plan to have all the season's characters in it, but I probably won't have Season Five since I don't know the series very well.

**Summary: **High school was supposed to be ordinary right? Wrong! Stuck in these so called "Digiterminal High" follow the trials and tribulations of these young people and sigh and laugh at the tragedy that is adolescence. Strange event, follows strange event, and we'll see just where this takes them all.

Well that's just a short summary I want to continue this fic--so on with it! Yeah!

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Digimon. I'd like to own Taichi though : Make that Koushiro as well(; hehehe

------------------------

Inoue Miyako despised men.

She absolutely hated them.

Those disgusting slobs who lazed around doing nothing, who were always sweaty from their stupid sports, who always grinned wolfishly when looking at erotic magazines—oh she could go on for hours.

Stupid stupid males with their stupid…. penises.

ARGH.

Miyako stormed down the street an aura of fury surrounding her so great is was almost noticeable. That's why most passersby moved away from the lilac-haired girl keeping their distance and creating a clear path for the young woman. That was probably a wise thing to do. Because Miyako was so pissed off she would've exploded at anybody and she meant anybody even her sweet-natured friend Yagami Hikari.

_Some vacation this is!_ She thought bitterly. _AND SCHOOL BEGINS SOON TOO! I'M STUCK AT THAT TOP-NOTCH ACADEMY! HOW AM I GONNA SURVIVE?? _She groaned out loud as the problem from school came up the source of her anger.

See she had fallen into a tangled trap called love.

She was the culprit.

She was heads over heels.

She had been tempted.

The tempter? Oh—a gorgeous slim boy with long black hair and beautiful violet eyes called Ichiouji Ken.

He was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Girls adored the sweet, kind, quiet, smart, boy. He had his own fan club for crying out loud! A FANCLUB. Miyako was an idiot for even trying to picture her with him when so many girls were after his heart.

Miyako growled at the thought of him. Stupid Ken! She had always imagined him as the sweet thoughtful guy, but he was screwing around with her. It really pissed her off! Oh gosh, one minute he'll be acting all sweet, the next he'll be laughing it off with his idiotic friends! Did he think her feelings weren't important? 'Cause they were dammit! They were and stupid Ken didn't realize that. Even if she was just one girl among many others; her feelings meant something didn't they?

Okay…so maybe half of it was Motomiya Daisuke's fault. That stupid idiot! She and him had never been friends since the first time that they met each other and often pulled tricks and verbally insulted the other. You could say that he was Miyako's worst enemy. So when he found out that Miyako had fallen in love with his best friend oh you could imagine what he'd done.

Maybe…Miyako was overreacting? She shook her head furiously. What they had done to her was unacceptable, repulsive, and down right mean. If it wasn't for her tough exterior she probably would've burst into tears. Thank god school hadn't started yet or the entire student body would have gotten something to gossip about.

So Miyako stormed on her thoughts completely clouded with anger and slowly turning into depression.

_Is it me? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too annoying? Am I—OOF!_

Her glasses slipped off her nose blinding her for a moment. _Damn these glasses! I've got to get contacts, _Miyako silently cursed to herself dropping to the floor and reaching around for her glasses. However since Miyako was blind without them she couldn't see who she had bumped into. The person quickly recovering from Miyako's collision into them saw a pair of glasses.

He picked them up and placed it gently back on the panicking girl's face.

Miyako blinked when her vision suddenly cleared. She reached to her face and found that her glasses were back on. She smiled and let out a little relieved sigh before turning to her savior. "Arigatou gozai—" She stopped short her mouth gaping open for a while. Speak of the devil.

_Ichiouji Ken._

His eyes widened in recognition as well. "Aah, Inoue-san—"

But Miyako had already pushed him aside and ran into the crow dashing for dear life.

------------------------

"ITAI!" A brown haired boy of small stature tripped over his feet his coffee bursting out of the cup and spreading everywhere. Everyone in the little coffee shop turned shocked, slightly amused, and worried at the boy who was now flat on his face. A small girl pushed herself off her mother's lap and padded over to the fallen boy. "Are you alright onii-chan?" She was rewarded with a muffled groan.

Matsuki Takato felt like dying of embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid? All he wanted was some coffee to relax his jumpy nerves. Just some nice coffee—a latte would've worked too, a cappuccino would've been heavenly—but no. His nerves refused to be soothed and he had been jumpy all morning.

Now—Takato was naturally a clumsy person, it was a known fact to all his friends. But something in particular…last night something had happened…that made him even more nervous.

The fact being; last night Takato discovered he was gay.

Oh god—of all the things, of all the things, he was gay?

What the hell?

Dammit.

Stupid Jenrya. Forcing him to that club and making him drink even though they were both underage. It was all Jen's fault. Arghh. Why'd he make him go to the party? True it was only mild sake and he knew Jen wouldn't make him drink anything that was _too hazardous _for his health but nevertheless they still drank. On top of that, Takato discovered that he wasn't very alcoholic tolerant so after a few drinks he started to get slightly drunk. And while Takato was drunk he started to notice things…

Like how the well endowed stripper in front of him didn't arouse him at all even though he was a young supposedly hormone crazed guy.

Like how he started staring fascinated at a gay couple making out.

And worse of all how he noticed how hot his best friend looked and the way Takato started leaning into Jenrya for a kiss.

Thankfully for Takato he puked right then and there.

Jenrya was not as thankful as Takato's vomit had gotten all over his new sweater.

Depressed Takato stared into his cup of coffee as if the answers to all his problems lay among the whipped cream and caffeine. The kindly waitress had directed him to a booth and gave him a new cup free of charge. _At least some things are all right,_ he thought to himself heaving a sigh.

The truth of the matter is, he didn't think he'd be able to face Jen after last night. Seriously—Takato was _scared. _He was scared of himself feeling this way especially towards his best friend. He didn't know if he harbored feelings for him or if it was merely spur of the moment but it still scared the crap out of him. How was he going to act around his guy friends now? Oh god…

He himself didn't know how he felt. It was all so confusing. All he wanted to do was bang his head repeatedly on the table but that might cause the rest of the customers to think he was even crazier than they thought he was. He sighed. He really had to think this through…when he mind wasn't so mixed up…

_School starts in a week,_ a little voice in the back of his head spoke teasingly. His eyes widened at the prospect.

He groaned slamming his head on the table.

_This is just perfect._

------------------------

An orange haired beauty frowned as she started unpacking her suitcase. She muttered to herself as she lifted random articles of clothing from her large blue suitcase, flapped them out in front of her to scrutinize, and then proceeded placing them neatly in the closet. Ahh…so structured. It was a good thing too since Takenouchi Sora was undergoing serious shock.

She had been forced against her will to fly over to Tokyo because she had supposedly been accepted into this "so called prestigious" school for extraordinarily gifted kids, leaving her comfortable home in Odaiba.

Sora didn't consider herself extraordinarily gifted.

And she was positive that her best friend Tachikawa Mimi was not gifted in any sort, unless you counted shopping, hair styling, or the excessive use of pink.

So why? It puzzled the rational girl to no end. Just a couple of days ago, Mimi had called her up excitedly telling her to pack her bags and get ready to go to Tokyo. Sora merely laughed telling her best friend that school was starting soon and they couldn't possibly go to Tokyo for vacation. Besides, Mimi was in America.

Of course Sora nearly had a heart-attack when her exuberant friend greeted her on her doorstep, no more than a minute later.

Pressing her acceptance letter into Sora's shaking hands, Mimi explained how she'd suddenly gotten the "opportunity of a lifetime" and how she was "desperately crushed" that she couldn't share it with her best friend, and that "being together in high school would be fantastic!" and it goes on and on and on.

Sora had seriously doubted the authenticity of the acceptance letter. She hadn't even heard of "Digiterminal High" and if it was as prestigious as Mimi claimed it to be, surely she would have heard of it. Heck, the only good school she'd ever heard of in Tokyo, was of course, Tokyo U. She had voiced her concerns to Mimi but Mimi, being Mimi, completely ignored rationality, and cheerfully pushed Sora's complaints like a pesky bug.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" she bubbled gleefully, Sora swore she was actually _dancing_ across her room. "Just pack and let's go! We can stay at my aunt's while we're at Tokyo!"

So this is how Sora found herself in Mimi's aunt's apartment, plopped on a borrowed bed, folding her clothes. She groaned out loud before turning on the bed, determined to take a nap.

"Digiterminal High…wonder how that'll be…" Sora murmured before drifting into sleep.

------------------------

Miyako continued running completely ignoring Ken's cries behind her. She couldn't face him—not _now._ She needed to calm down, get a hold on her thoughts. Because, surely she would explode in front of the kind-hearted boy and she didn't really want to do that. Miyako was often short-tempered and wasn't exactly what'd you want to wake up to on a Sunday morning.

She pushed aside protesting, angry passersby. She had to do something—_anything_ to get Ken off her back. No doubt he'd probably want to apologize for Daisuke's behavior and he'd probably swoop her off her feet, before she ungracefully crashed back into reality.

_Motomiya Daisuke, __**I will kill you.**_

Miyako's poor head was now filled with all sorts of ideas and fantasies of killing Daisuke added to her determination to get away from Ken, wondering on how she'd handle the situation, etc etc etc.

The poor girl's mind was bloated. She was slightly hysterical.

So it was of course fated that she crash into someone else, this time falling on top of them.

Miyako found herself gazing into _gorgeous_ ruby red eyes, and quickly scanning up her victim, found a rather cute looking boy, with brown hair, _goggles_—at this she was unfortunately reminded of Daisuke—and a lean figure.

She, however, was blissfully unaware of their most _questionable_ position, her straddling his hips, their faces so close their noses were touching.

Miyako had only one question for him.

Takato was bemused to say the least. He was walking along trying to sort out his problems when suddenly a tall, pretty, girl collided into him, causing her to fall on top of him, and right now they were in a very awkward position.

He couldn't help but allow his cheeks to flush slightly, he'd never been this close to a woman before, even if he was….gay.

Her hazel eyes looked at him determinedly sparkling with desperation and mischief.

"You're gay aren't you?" she demanded abruptly, completely ignoring Takato's gaping mouth and shocked expression.

_How the hell did she know?_

Shell-shocked Takato found himself involuntarily nodding. The girl sighed in relief, as if that nod was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in her life.

"Thank god."

And with that, Inoue Miyako sealed the short distance between herself and Matsuki Takato and placed a firm, soft kiss on his mouth.

------------------------

**A/N:** Ohohoho! Interesting yes? I think so. Now this is just the beginning so please don't be disappointed! And don't make assumptions about pairings and whatnot, please

So...review? I accept everything and anything. Flames will be used to burn my fat clothes :D It'll be appreciated!

Dark-chan


End file.
